


I did not die, and yet I lost life’s breath

by Payphone (canisfloria)



Series: Bodies are lined in blue across the sea [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canisfloria/pseuds/Payphone
Summary: Hades was not happy when he found out his daughter was going to Auradon.





	I did not die, and yet I lost life’s breath

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot delves deep into some headcanon territory, but it does also fit into to the Descendants canon because we never learned much surrounding what happening between Hades and Maleficent. By extension, we don’t know everything about Mal’s childhood.
> 
> Title is taken from John Ciardi’s translation of Dante’s Inferno.

“What’s new, Celia?” Hades asked the brown-skinned girl infront of him. 

The tiny girl, just now growing into her limbs, smiled awkwardly at the god. “Auradon sent in a car today. It picked up four kids from the Isle to take back.”

The god arched a brow. “Who were the four?” A deep knot formed in the stomach of Hades. He wished with everything in him Mal wouldn’t be one.

”Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Mal were picked up. Auradon has no idea what they’re in for,” Celia laughed.

Hades, despite his normal attentiveness, could not focus on the girl. His thoughts rested on Mal, his daughter. _She’s gone to Auradon? Why did Maleficent allow this?_

He didn’t care to think about his ex-wife often, mostly just his daughter; however, an anger rose up in him now. “How _dare_ she!” Hades growled. 

“What?” Celia questioned her boss, confused.

The god, again, ignored the small preteen as his frustration grew. Maleficent allowed their daughter to be taken to a strange land full of people ready to kill villains at any moment. “That fae witch can’t ever do anything right!” he snarled. “Do I not deserve to know?”

Celia blinked. “Know what, Hades? And who is the ‘fae witch?’”

Hades stopped his rant, finally. “No one of your concern, Ms. Facilier. Just run along now, I have someone to talk to.”

* * *

Maleficent narrowed her dragon-like eyes at her ex-husband. “What do you want, Hades?” she snapped, hissing out a puff of smoke. The god rolled his eyes at the dragon’s affect on the fae. He never did find that part of her attractive.

”Why did you send Mal to Auradon without telling me?” Hades growled. “I’m her dad!”

”No, I’m afraid not. You’re her distant father who gave her up after she was born because you couldn’t raise my offspring.”

”That’s bull, and you know it!” 

“Do I?” Maleficent smirked, her horned head twisting back to stare directly at the god once again. “Believe me, Hades, you want no part in Maleficent’s future.”

”Her name is Melinoë. Don’t you _ever _call her Maleficent in my presence again.”

The fae laughed bitterly at him. “Melinoë hasn’t been her name since the day you left when she was one. She was my daughter, so she took my name.” Maleficent stood up out of her chair and stalked over to him.

Hades shook his head. His daughter, when she was much younger, once held the name Melinoë, and they called her Meli. Maleficent twisted their child’s name to fit her own agenda when he left.

”You know, it’s quite pathetic,” Maleficent said, suddenly, “the people of Isle think you nothing more than a fool looking for his lost Meli.”

The words stung. He never recovered from the loss of his daughter when Maleficent snatched her away after their divorce, if you could call it that. 

“Why are you sending her away?” he whispered, losing his temper for once in his life. Mal had never done anything wrong according to her mother’s standards.

”Go away, Hades. Mal is not your concern now.”

He left. Mal came back two years later, and his feelings of resentment towards Maleficent and sadness for Melinoë came back all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> There! ARE YOU HAPPY UNIVERSE? I wrote it!
> 
> Melinoë is the usually the daughter of Hades and Persephone in Greek mythology. I made her Mal to fit in this universe.


End file.
